Sector 1109A
by Tigerdovefan34
Summary: (GS TigerheartxDovewing) Tigerheart has a normal life...well, as normal a life on a colony and being a part of the colony's militia. A good thing about it that her husband treats like a queen and the entire colony is like a giant family. When something happens in one of the least colonized part of Planet Hydrox 7A, Tigerheart discovers something that threatens to end the colony.


**Blast** "Keep moving! They're closing in on us!" someone screamed followed by a loud **SCRRRRRRREEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHH** "Oh fuck!" one person, a human-like cat that was male, screamed on his arm was a large scar that went from his shoulder to his wrist. He was running with several others to an exit of the building that they were in.

"Viperfang, are you alright?" His colonel asked him. He looked at her as they ran. The dark brown tabby female was running with full body armor on her and her gun, her favorite CKR-965 Blaster Rifle, in her hands.

"Yeah, Tigerheart. I'm **Stab!** **Gurgle** " Viperfang was cut off as something went through his abdomen, a black tail that ended in a large point, unlike the tails of the sentient beings. He had barely a chance to react before what had stabbed him pulled him back to be its meal.

"No!" Tigerheart yelled, reaching out for Viperfang, her paw missing his by mere seconds. "Damn it!" she said. A scream convinced to forget about her friend and start running to the exit. She had to escape. not just escape the building, she had to escape the planet. It was infested with those things and there was no real chance to hide from them. As she ran down the hallway, she wondered how her good life had led up to this. She had a loving fiancé and family, a great job as part of the colony's militia and had found many great friends. What had gone wrong?

 **5 Months prior**

Tigerheart yawned as she got out of bed. She looked outside and her happy face went sour. Still dark outside, she looked at the clock. It read 3:30 AM. She shook her head before she went to take her shower. Taking off her nightgown and letting the water warm up she relaxed and looked at herself. She had some pretty features on her, most notably were her amber eyes. Many toms had attempted to get with her but they had all failed because they all turned out to be assholes in the end. All except one.

She got in the shower and relaxed herself letting the steamy water open her pores and help her feel a little more awake. After a few minutes, she got out and got dressed, first putting on her bra and panties then her tank top and pants. As she walked out of the bedroom, she looked at the clock again. 3:50 AM. Rolling her eyes, she went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. Wanting to feel a little energized this morning, she chose 3 energy bars and began chewing on one as she thought about what she was probably going to do.

She was a major in the militia of her home planet, Zyxas. It was not her species home planet, it was colony that had been established 24 years ago by her father, Rowanclaw. She was probably going to do a patrol or two, stop a few criminals then have a talk with her brother-in-law. It was what she usually did. Finishing her breakfast, she went upstairs to her bedroom. The clock read 4:10 AM. She went over to the bed and kissed her fiancé on the cheek as a way of saying goodbye. Her fiancé, Dovetalon, had been the only to make her feel very special. They had a true connection, a connection that made some other couples quite jealous. A fact that made Tigerheart purr with delight. She trusted him and a week ago, they had bonded in a very romantic way after Dovetalon had proposed to her. She sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note. It read:

 _Hey dovey,_ (she internally snickered at the little nickname she had given him) _I'm sorry for leaving so early but you know work. I hope you have a wonderful day at work today and I may or may not have brought those pastry things you really like for your breakfast, the cookies and cream flavor. What are they called again? Tarty pops or something like that? Anyways, I won't be home very late like I have been since the last few weeks. Viperfang has offered to cover my shift so I'll probably be home by 7:30 or 8:00. See you soon_

 _XOXO,_

 _Tigerheart_

 _P.S.: because I bought you those pastries, I want you to make my favorite food for dinner. When I come home, it better be on the stove cooking._

She put down the note next to Dovetalon and walked out to the door. She got in her vehicle and went off to work. She decided to turn on the radio just to listen to music on her way to work. " _…you know you need to find a way, to get you through another daayy."_ She turned the station. She wasn't in the mood for rock right now. " _your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so…"_ Tigerheart smiled, this was something that she wanted to listen to right now.

It was a good ride to work and when she got there, she felt like it was a very brand new day and that it was going to be different, happier. When she looked at the vehicle's clock, however, her eyes widened. It was 5:25 AM. She was almost late and she had never been late before. ' _shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ she thought as she hurriedly got out of the car and ran into the building, putting her paw on the check-in scanner to be at work. She looked up at the clock. 5:29 AM. She was a minute early. She sighed, relived.

"you know, I was about to ask daddy to not let Viperfang take your late shift, on account of you being late." A voice sounded jokingly. Tigerheart rolled her eyes.

"Dawn, you wouldn't do that even if I asked you to." She said to her sister, Dawnpelt, whom pouted and came out of the light. The golden she-cat's fur and her green eyes made her look astoundingly pretty and inside was a playful and loving personality once her rough and aggressive exterior was cracked.

"Aw come on, stripes! You know I love to mess with you!" Dawnpelt said. "so, you want to go to the gym and exercise some before we are sent out on our patrols.

"Sure." Tigerheart said and together, the two siblings walked into the gym and began to exercise. First was jogging around the track's gym a few times, during which, Dawnpelt started a conversation.

"So, how are you and Dovetalon doing?" She asked.

"Good. You and Crowfrost?" Tigerheart asked. She didn't want to give any details of her life with Dovetalon. That was their private information and she wouldn't give it up until Dovetalon and she thought it was alright to tell.

"well, it's basically same old, some old. But Sleekwhisker is going along fine." Dawnpelt said. Tigerheart remembered her niece, Sleekwhisker. Last time she had heard about her, she was sick with the flu.

"Good for her." Tigerheart said before continuing with the jog. After jogging for a few minutes, Tigerheart went to the workout station and began to lift multiple barbells. She needed to stay in physical shape and, though she wouldn't tell anyone, Dovetalon found her muscles sexy which made them both a little warm below the belt. After an hour of lifting iron, her CO, Harespring, walked into the gym.

"Tigerheart, you've got patrol duty on Berkeley street." He said and she smiled. Berkeley street was a very peaceful, quiet, and calm neighborhood. She doubted that anything exciting happened there and she didn't want to do much work on that day. As she began walking to the armory to suit up, Harespring spoke up again. "Hold up, Tigerheart. You're partnered up with Ivypool today."

Tigerheart stopped, groaned and turned around. "why did you give me a partner? you know I work better alone, sir." She complained.

"Don't say that. Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little 'accident' at Reverb street." Harespring said and Tigerheart's fur heated up in embarrassment. Her littler 'accident' at Reverb street was more or less her accidently tackling down someone who was late for work and her shooting a pedestrian (whom survived and didn't press charges, thankfully.) trying to get to him. It had been 2 weeks since that happened, but it still embarrassed her to no end.

"well, why her then? You know that me and Ivypool do not, under any circumstances, get along, right?" she asked. Ivypool was Dovetalon's sister and great Starclan, did Ivypool hate her.

"I don't care. Perhaps patrolling Berkeley street will get you two to get along better. Starclan knows you'll need since you'll be family in 7 months." Harespring said. Tigerheart had almost forgotten that her wedding was to take place in seven months. Deciding that she couldn't win the argument, she prepped herself in the armory and began to walk to the patrol cars before stopping, wanting to give a retort to at least satisfy herself a small bit.

"In my defense" she began. Harespring looked up from his notepad to hear what she had to say. "It was very hot that day and you know how crazy Reverb street is." She said. Harespring shook his head and went back to checking his notepad as Tigerheart walked into the car station where Ivypool was waiting. The blue eyed she-cat was waiting impatiently at their car and Tigerheart went into the passenger's seat as Ivypool sat in the driver's one. As they began to drive to Berkeley street, Tigerheart attempted to turn on the radio before her paw was slapped away by Ivypool.

"I want quiet." She snapped. Tigerheart huffed and looked out the window to see the buildings of the city. It was not only going to be a long drive, it was going to be a long drive.

 **AN: and there is the first chapter of sector 1109A finished. What do you think? R &R and until next time, Tigerdovefan34 out!**

 **Also the two songs that Tigerheart was listening to earlier in the chapter was** _ **Painkiller**_ **by Three Days Grace and** _ **Colors**_ **by Halsey, respectively. Also sorry for it being so short. I'm lazy, lol.**


End file.
